1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag system including an RFID tag and an RFID reader for performing wireless communications with the RFID tag, an RFID relay antenna used in the RFID system, a container for housing a product to which the RFID tag is attached, a disposition method for containers, a communication confirmation method in the RFID system, and a package construction of the product to which the RFID tag is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID systems for performing wireless communications between RFID tags and RFID readers have become prevalent in recent years. These RFID systems often utilize the action of electromagnetic induction between tag and reader, such as electromagnetic coupling methods and electromagnetic induction methods.
In the methods utilizing the electromagnetic induction action, the communication range is relatively short, such as several cm in the electromagnetic coupling method and several tens of cm in the electromagnetic induction method. Furthermore, it is necessary for the loop antenna of the RFID tag and the loop antenna of the RFID reader to face each other. Namely, it is necessary for the RFID tag and the RFID reader to face each other in proximity and the degree of freedom in their positional relationship is small. Thus, a technique is desirable to increase the degree of freedom in their positional relationship.